


Drifting Closer To You (book 2) Part 1

by TehNineTailedLoli



Category: undefined qualities
Genre: Consent, Daddy Kink, F/M, Heterosexual, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexual relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehNineTailedLoli/pseuds/TehNineTailedLoli
Summary: Yet again, another story about my boyfriend and I.(this book will be a two parter :333





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rising Like The Smoke From My Cigarette 

It was the last day of being in your parents’ home, for you were moving your things to another place, a quaint little city in Washington State known as Newcastle. It had a small population of maybe 11,000 people and they were all rather friendly and inviting. You were excited beyond your wits because you’d found a cheap and small apartment that was enough to house two people comfortably, those two people were, your boyfriend Anthony and you. Of course the place had accepted animals, which was great because the two of you planed on getting a dog and a cat to accompany you guys in your cute little apartment. 

You tuck a couple of long purple locks behind your ear as you bend over to grab your final box of items from your room, these being your various items that were used during your pagan times. You still practice but, due to work lately you had been sorta cramped up with a crazy schedule so you didn’t have a lot of time really available as of recently. 

“Whoa, Ashes, you sure you got that box?” Your boyfriend asks, clearly worrying that you’ll drop it or hurt yourself or something. 

“Yeah Ant, I got it.” You grin, giggling a little as you walk the rather heavy box carefully to the big moving truck. 

Sighing softly, you stand up straight and then stretch a bit, yawning as you look over at the sun just beginning to set. You’ve always loved to watch the sunset in the summer, ever since you were a little girl. Just something about it really struck an interest in you, mesmerizing you every time you watched the sun kiss the hills as it gradually lowered itself down into the distance. ‘We should have a good couple of hours with sunlight as we drive tonight’ You think to yourself with a small smile.

You hop into the passenger side of the cabin of the moving truck after shutting and locking up the large door to the back. As you settle down in your seat, you fasten your seatbelt. Just as you are doing so, Anthony opens up the driver’s side door and gets in, quickly buckling up and turning on the truck. 

The two of you drove for what seemed like days even though it had only been nearly 14 hours since you guys had left. Anthony stops off at a hotel in Laramie Wyoming, the hotel looked comforting, so did the thought of sleep. As he turns the engine off, he turns to you with a soft smile, places his hand on your knee and speaks.

“Hey babe, we’ve almost made it to Newcastle. I want to take a break though so we can get a little sleep though, alright hon?” Anthony gestures to the building with a smile. You nod and sit up, unbuckling in the process. Opening the door, you get out, grab your satchel and shut the door of your side of the truck. Anthony follows behind quickly, shutting his door and locking the truck up. 

As the two of you walk up to the front desk, you are greeted by a warm and gentle smile from a short older Asian lady in moderately relaxed formal attire. 

“Hello! Room for two, I presume? That’ll be 25 dollars.” She says in a gentle but friendly tone as she looks up a little at the two of you. You get your wallet out and hand the woman a twenty and a five dollar bill before grabbing the small set of keys from the lady’s hand. You wave and say thank you before heading up to the room with your boyfriend. 

“What room are we in?” Anthony questions, curious about the room. 

“Uhhm..Room 338.” You respond, pressing the up button.

“Sweet. We are gonna cuddle and then fall asleep hella fast. I know because you look really tired, I bet I do too.” He chuckles softly, grinning a little as the two of you step into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hotel Room(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times?

After the two of you reach the third floor, you begin to head down the long dim hallway to your room, unlocking the door and walking in. You sigh a little as you walk over to the bed, setting your things down on it before taking your shoes off. You grab a pair of black lace panties and a tight black tank top before heading into the bathroom.

“Hey, babe?” You holler from the bathroom, awaiting a response.

“Yeah?” Anthony immediately responds curiously. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower really quick, alright?” You say as you turn on the shower and get it to a nice warm temperature that was to your liking. 

“Alright!~” He replies, setting you guys’ things down on a chair adjacent to the queen sized bed before changing into some loose fitting skyrim themed PJ bottoms and laying down. 

As you’re stripping down to get in the shower, you hook your phone up to its speaker and put on some chill indie-pop/rock music. You step in the shower and relax slowly, sighing a little with relaxation as the warm soothing water beads down your pale skin. Grabbing a bottle of Shampoo/Conditioner, you pour some into your hand and rub it into your long purple locks of hair, shutting your eyes to be sure not to get soap in your eye. That shit burns, and you know it very well… 

After your relaxing shower, you get out and grab one of the towels that was already hung up on the rack parallel to the shower. You dry your hair a bit with the towel and then dry off your body before putting on the panties and the tank top. Setting the towel in the hamper next to the door, you grab your phone and turn the music and speaker off before grabbing the rest of your things and heading out of the washroom. 

“Damn babe, you look really hot like that.~” He says, smirking a bit as he looks you over, more than likely stripping you down with his eyes as he licks his lips a little. 

Your hair was somewhat damp, askew and slightly in your face. Your tank top was tight in all the right places, accentuating your breasts and hips just the right way. And don’t even get me started on your panties, they fit your ass so well that it looked oh so plump, squeezable and so goddamn smackable. You could tell he really enjoyed the pj’s you had chosen. This was easy to tell by the major boner he was sporting at the moment, it was rather noticeable due to the pj bottoms he had on. 

With a smirk, you head over to the bed, set the clothes, phone and speaker down on the nightstand nearby and climb up onto the queen sized bed. You giggle a little and climb on top of your boyfriend, straddling him and causing him to blush a bright scarlet. 

“O-Oh.. Alright then.” he says as he sits up a little so that his back is resting against the headboard of the bed. A grin spreads onto your lips as you begin to grind against his clothed member. This emits a soft moan from your boyfriend’s lips followed by an immediate buck of the hips and two hands resting against your hips and arse. Shuttering softly, you begin to grind against him a little faster and harder. 

“Mnh.. a-ash…~ T-Take your clothes o-off..~” He desperately begs out into a moan. You comply with the request, slowly slipping your clothes off for him, knowing that this was a major turn on for him. 

Biting his lower lip a little, he quickly removes his clothes and begins to rub himself off while he watches you strip. A grin tugs at your lips as you take off your final clothing item, your black lace panties. After getting your clothes off, you grab a condom from your satchel and hand it to your clearly aroused boyfriend. He quickly opens it and slides the condom on before pulling you back into his lap, causing a small surprised squeak to escape your lips in the process.

Slowly, you slide yourself down onto his shaft, groaning softly as you do so. He begins to gently move you along his member, the both of you let out soft moans as he does this. After a little bit of him moving you, you start to ride along his shaft a bit faster and harder than before. This has Anthony letting out a louder and more choked out moan as he grabs ahold of your hip with one hand and a breast with the other. Leaning down a little, you start to make out with the brunette while you rock yourself back and forth on his dick. 

The moans shared between the two of you only continue to get louder as you both get closer and closer to your highs. 

Your nook is practically quivering against his throbbing cock as you slam yourself down onto it again and again. You toss your head back as your orgasm finally hits you in waves, your body is numb from the heavy waves of pleasure rushing through you and you could tell Anthony had felt the same thing once he’d reached his high, his shaft twitching a couple of times as he releases his sticky white cum into the condom. The both of you let out needy loud moans of each other’s names as you reach climax.

Slowly sliding off of his shaft and moaning gently in the process, you roll onto the other side of him, lying close to your boyfriend as the both of you come down from your highs. He quickly takes the condom off, careful enough to not get any cum on himself, the bed or you in the process. After discarding the condom, he rolls over and wraps his arms around your smaller and paler body, hugging your smaller frame closer to his body. Anthony grabs the big comforter and pulls it over the both of you, before cuddling a little closer than before. 

Your eyelids begin to feel heavy, a sign that you were falling asleep. Letting your eyes finally shut, you mutter out in a sweet tone, a gentle “Goodnight~ I love you~” to your boyfriend, only to receive a kiss on the neck and a similar reply.


	3. We've Finally Made It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally reach their new home!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty great.

Waking up, you try to stretch, though that is a little hard to do when you have another body wrapped around yours. Making the best of the situation, you stretch just a little bit before actually waking up your boyfriend whom was asleep and holding onto you as if you were a stuffed animal of some sort. 

“Hey baby~? Wake up, hun.” You say, your voice soft as silk as you speak to him. Anthony’s eyes slowly open as he awakes. 

“Hmm? Oh, hey babe..~” He says, grinning a little as he lets go of you and sits up, yawning a little and stretching. You giggle as you realize that the two of you are still naked. Getting up, you walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, hopping in moments later and begin washing your hair and body. 

After a good 15 or-so minutes, you get out and dry off, walking back over to the bed to grab your satchel that withheld your various feminine products. Grabbing a pair of panties and a bra, you quickly put them on. Next on your mental check-list is a shirt and some form of pants/shorts. Ah yes, a t-shirt with a batman logo on it and a pair of black shorts, both comfy and matching, the perfect combo for a sleepy 19 year old. You get on your hoodie and then shove your phone charger and speaker in your satchel and then get your socks and shoes on. While doing that, you notice that Ant is also getting ready, awesome. Looking over to your boyfriend, you speak. 

“Hey, I’m gonna go grab some coffee and some food, alright?” You say, smiling a little as you grab the truck’s keys. He looks up after getting his belt buckled and then replies, 

“Hold on, how about we stop somewhere instead?” He questions, grinning a little. You nod and then grab your phone and set it in your pocket. He grabs his phone and then slides his shoes on as well, grabbing your hand and walking to the door. 

As the two of you get outside, you notice that the sun has barely peaked over the horizon. This had meant that it was around 7:00-7:30ish , which was good since you two wanted to get to the new apartment today. You were both excited and nervous to finally be so close to your destination. Of course you guys would get there by at least 22:30 ish but it was totally worth it. 

After a long drive you two have finally made it to newcastle, excitement had rose through your body as the two of you had finally got there. Grinning from ear to ear, you look at the apartment building and notice the old bricks and how tall the building really was, it was pretty tall. You rush inside with the apartment key, and go straight to the elevator, it too looked old as well, but recent changes and updates had clearly been made to it though. It was still nice nonetheless. 

You quickly press the “5” button, clearly giddy by the way you were bouncing up and down. Ant chuckles softly as he watches you and your excitedness while he enters the building. As he reaches you the elevator makes a soft “ding” and the doors slide open. The both of you enter the elevator, holding hands as it travels up to the fifth floor. 

As the door opens you smile and run down to the last door, granted there was three doors and you guys’ apartment was the last one on the right, it even had a cute little table with a plant near a window that was literally 6 feet away from the front door. Your were over the moon with joy, all of this freedom made you so damn happy and you’re sure that Anthony has never seen you this happy before.

Grabbing the set of keys, you unlock the front door to your new home and grin, it was spacious bright, due to all of the windows, had a bay view and had a feeling of familiarity to you, frankly, you just really loved this place. You grin and your boyfriend and pull him into a kiss, he immediately kisses back with a smile on his face. 

“Wow, you are really excited babe. Heheh, it’s really cute, hon.” He says, chuckling softly and kissing your forehead right after. You’re nodding and extremely happy about moving.   
“Yeah, I am. Haha. Well! We should probably get things brought up for the night being as it is..” You say, looking down at your phone,” 11:15pm. Damn it is pretty late, Yeah, we should really bring our things up here, heheh.” You tell Ant as you put your hands on your hips. He nods with agreement and walks out to the elevator, switching the living-room lights on as he leaves the home. You follow behind moments later after quickly looking through the home. 

As the two of you are carrying up the last few boxes you look over to your boyfriend of four years and smile fondly. 

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, honey~”


	4. Breaking In The New Mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Ashe decide to break in their new mattress, not just by sleeping on it though. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy sex times

You wake up on the floor cuddled up to your boyfriend under a blanket and look at his face, noticing how peaceful he looks when he sleeps. Giggling, you boop his nose. This gets him to wake up slowly and giggle a little as well. 

“Mornin’ babe.~” He says in a tired tone, smiling a little as he looks into your eyes before wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Morning to you too, cutiepie.~” You kiss him gently and then sit up, noticing the numerous array of boxes in the living room. You mentally remind yourself that you two had brought up all of the boxes, all 18 of them. 

“We should get started on unpacking stuff, babe.” He says softly, patting your thigh gently. You look him over and then nod, standing up and stretching afterwards. 

“Yeah, we should.” You respond, before walking over to a big box and opening it up. 

After the two of you finish getting things unpacked and putting them where you two had wanted them, the both of you plop yourselves down on the couch in your newly set up living room, sighing with satisfaction. 

“What do you want to do now?” You ask, clearly out of breath, looking Anthony over and smiling softly. He looks around the home and then gets an idea.

“How about we eat some food then do some sexy stuff?” He suggests, looking at you with a grin as he sees you blush. 

“Well, that sounds like a really good idea, babe.” You agree, kissing him on the cheek and standing up to stretch. 

After the two of you had finished eating your lunch, Ant wraps his arms around your waist and kisses at your neck, grinding his hips against your ass making you blush and let out a couple of soft moans. He quickly picks you up and brings you into the bedroom, gently tossing you onto you guys’ new mattress. He hurriedly climbs onto the bed and pins you down playfully before kissing you sloppily. 

As the two of you are making out, Anthony’s got you moaning his name out as he grinds against you. The friction was becoming too much for the both of you, and the both of you knew this. He strips you down and then takes his clothes off right after. 

“Fuck it..” He says, not even bothering to grab a condom. “You’re still on your birth control right, baby?” He questions. You nod at him and he smiles softly, kissing you again. 

“I don’t have enough time to grab a condom, I just wanna fuck you too badly, plus we can grab stuff in the morning, alright?” He says before slowly sliding himself inside of your tight nook. You nod and are about to say something but that is quickly interrupted by a loud needy moan escaping your lips. He is moaning softly as he thrusts in and out of you slowly, knowing that you are bound to start begging if he keeps up this slow pace. And sure enough, here comes the begging. 

“Mmnh!~ p-please Ant~! F-Faster..ngh..please daddy~! F-Fuck me f-faster..!~” You beg out into a needy string of moans, already beginning to claw at his back. Anthony complies with the request and begins to thrust even faster, his own moans gradually raising in volume as he fucks you. 

“Ngh.. your moans are so hot, baby~” He groans out, his hips stuttering a little bit as he slowly gets closer to his high. Anthony tilts his head back as he lets out a loud throaty string of moans, clearly close to cumming as he thrusts faster and harder than before. You’re digging your nails a bit deeper into his skin as you, yourself get closer to your high.

“F-Fuck.. mmnh..D-Don’t stop~! Hnnh.. Al-Almost there!~” You moan out as he slams himself in and out of your sopping wet nook. The both of you are covered in a thin layer of sweat and on the precipice of orgasm, the friction gradually becoming too much for you two. 

After a couple more thrusts, Anthony has got the both of you shouting out each other’s names and cumming heavily in and on one another. Your breathing is heavy and quick as you slowly come down from your high. 

“Sh-Shit.. ngh...A-Ash.. That felt amazing..~” He says, swallowing thickly as he pants a bit, clearly exhausted from fucking you. You nod, a soft moan escaping your lips as Anthony slowly and gently pulls out. You can feel the cum spilling from your nook as he pulls out. Biting your lip and groaning softly as his shaft grazes your clitoris, you buck your hips up just slightly. 

“D-Damn, you really came a lot b-baby.~” You comment in a gentle tone. He chuckles softly and rustles your hair up a little before kissing you on the forehead and sitting back on his haunches. He looks you over, and then looks at your nook, noticing how messy he’s made it with his hot sticky cum. Aaannnnd those sheets are gonna need to be washed now. Well, at least the two of you have finally broke in the new mattress.


	5. New best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mew
> 
> Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! 
> 
> New chapter!~ :DDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to your boyfriend, you notice that he is already up and on his phone; probably on tumblr or something. Anthony glances over at you and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. You return the same smile, though it is more of a tired smirk rather than anything. 
> 
> “Mornin’ baby.~” He says in a rather chipper tone as his eyes roam over your face. You return the same greeting and sit up. For some reason, you feel a bit of a chill- Damn it, you’re naked. Quickly, you grab the comforter and pull it up over your chest. That’s a little better.. Now you don’t feel as cold. He just giggles and then kisses your forehead, hugging you in the process.

Waking up next to your boyfriend, you notice that he is already up and on his phone; probably on tumblr or something. Anthony glances over at you and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. You return the same smile, though it is more of a tired smirk rather than anything. 

“Mornin’ baby.~” He says in a rather chipper tone as his eyes roam over your face. You return the same greeting and sit up. For some reason, you feel a bit of a chill- Damn it, you’re naked. Quickly, you grab the comforter and pull it up over your chest. That’s a little better.. Now you don’t feel as cold. He just giggles and then kisses your forehead, hugging you in the process. 

“You goofball..~” He begins, grinning softly at you, “You should go shower, babe. I’ll make you breakfast, alright?” 

“Hmm.. Alrighty! I’ll be out in like 15 minutes, ‘kay?” You reply, crawling from under the covers and getting off of the bed. He nods in reply, giving a simple ‘mhm!’ as a response. You kiss his cheek and then walk into the bathroom, now not caring that you are fully naked. 

Turning on the shower, you feel the temperature, making sure that it is to your liking. After a couple of moments, the water is hot enough finally. Hopping into the shower, you sigh in relaxation, closing your eyes and letting the water bead down your pale figure. Grabbing some soap you begin to wash your body thoroughly. As you rinse off, you do the one thing that you haven’t done since you were a little kid, sing in the shower, y’know, the thing you didn’t do... because a n x i e t y. 

“I just wanna die anywhere else~ If only I could die anywhere else!~ So come with me, let’s die anywhere else. An-y-where.. Just not here..oh no-o-o~” You sing softly. But little did you know, your boyfriend had heard you sing, and was listening in on it, low-key fanboying the fuck out. He’s never really heard you sing before, so this was pretty great for him. 

As you turn the water off and step out of the shower, you grab a towel and dry yourself off. While you wrap the towel around your waist, you hear Anthony calling your name. The food must be done. 

“Ash!~ Breakfast is ready!~” He calls from in the kitchen, beginning to serve up the food for the both of you. You smell pancakes and sausage and grin, you fucking love pancakes. Rushing into the bedroom you quickly throw on some panties and a blue bra, then you quickly put on your blue oversized hoodie and zip it up before rushing into the kitchen where the food was. You grab your plate and begin to eat the pancakes and sausage, quickly thanking your boyfriend after swallowing the food you had in your mouth. 

“Thanks baby~!” You say, kissing his cheek before you shove more food into your mouth. He grins and then places his phone right next to you, a sign for you to look down at the screen. The second you look down at the phone, you see in big bold letters, “Free kitten to good home, food, collar and leash included” Choking a little in the food that was prepared for you, you quickly swallow the food before letting out a rather loud and excited squeal of pure joy. You could easily tell that Anthony was happy about this too. 

“I have even better news, babe~!” He says, excitement in his voice. Quirking an eyebrow up at him you briefly respond. 

“Ohhh? And what would that be?” You question. 

“It’s a female and I may have already contacted the person. And they may have agreed to come here and drop her off.” He shoots back, flashing a sheepish smile your way as he rubs the back of his neck. Your eyes go wide with all round excitement and you tackle hum with a hug, attacking his face with feathery kisses as you thank him over and over again. 

“So, what are we gonna name her?” You question. Anthony smiles. 

“Ruby.” 

“Ruby?”

“Mhm~”


	6. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a chapter filler atm :P

Hearing a knock on the door, you answer it, smiling the second you see a small girl, about 12, with a snow white kitten in a cardboard box. The girl looked shy, you could tell by the way she greeted you and her stance, slightly nervous yet timid. She was chewing at the skin on her lower lip and fiddling with the ends of her black and pink dress. Looking at her, you glimpse down at the cardboard box, it withheld a small white kitten with a ruby red collar and a light teal leash. 

You were so damn excited about this little white ball of cloud that you were grinning from ear to ear. The girl looks up a little at you and then speaks, a clear lisp in her voice.

“Hello. I am here with the kitten that was on that list.” She says, a small smile spreading onto her face as she speaks. You nod and respond, some slight confusion in your voice.

“Well, you’ve come to the right place, do you need to look around the home and make sure the place is safe enough for her? Or... How does this go?” You say softly.

“I actually don’t need to look around the house, you seem like a person who would take care of her pretty well. Well, here she is, and here is the leash and food. It’s about two or three months worth of food for her so, you should be good for now.” The girl says, her lisp rather prominent as she informs you of all of the things she currently had for you to take for the kitten. 

Grabbing the box with the kitten inside of it, you bring it inside. Ant notices the box and rushes over to you with a grin.

“She’s here!! Yaaaaaay!!!” He says, excitement in his voice as he notices the kitten. Quickly, he thanks the girl and dismisses her, grabbing the cat food as he shuts the door. The both of you are both really happy that you now have a small adorable companion, Ruby. You take Ruby out of her box, a small mew erupts from her as you do so. This earns a soft “awww” from Anthony and you. 

Cut to the three of you cuddling on the couch while some show plays in the background. This scene was adorable, you dozing off on your boyfriend’s lap while Ruby sleeps on your chest. Anthony shakes you a little as a sign to get you up. 

“Hey baby, we should take a nap, yeah?” He questions, you stretch a little and nod, a small “mhm” coming from you. 

A couple of moments later, the three of you are in the bedroom on the bed and Snuggled up under a big fluffy blanket. Soon, sleep slowly caresses you guys’ bodies till you float down into the sweet sweet embrace of slumber.


End file.
